emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7273 (26th August 2015)
Plot Pete sits alone in Mulberry Cottage while a nurse checks on Ross, but leaves him confused as she calls him 'Stephen Parkin'. The nurse just puts down Ross wondering who Stephen Parkin is to his injuries.James tells Emma and Finn Barton about. Harriet tells Brenda that it is not good news looking for Carly. Anita drops a sim card off to Brenda in the café for her to smuggle into prison for Ged. Over at Butler's Farm, Cain explains to Moira about Pete killing Ross. Debbie says she cannot believe she has put Sarah and Jack through this as walks into the house. Pete asks for time to explain but Cain insists that he get out. In the factory, the atmosphere between Jai and Rishi is still frosty and Jai asks Rachel for more time with Archie than the fortnightly supervised visits that the judge ordered. Rachel tells him that she is taking Archie and moving to Liverpool. Pete tells Debbie that Ross is still alive and that changes everything between them and apologies for scaring her the previous day saying that he is not a murderer like Cameron. The doctor tells Ross that they knew his name from his passport, the fake one that Cain had given him. He also says that his injuries are consistent with a severe beating and the police would like to talk to him, but Ross asks him to put the police off for a bit. Jai is furious that Rachel is taking Archie away to Liverpool, but Rachel says that Jai has only tried to control her and ruin her life since Archie was born and they are both better off away from him. Pete says that they can get passed this and forgive her but Debbie says he will never really be able to forgive her. Rishi tries to talk sense into Jai. Brenda tries to take cupcakes into prison but they guard explains that she cannot bring them in, the guard searches Brenda after she sets off the metal detector but she puts it down to her under wired bra. Rachel tells Megan that she is moving to Archie and thanks her for all her help in getting custody of Archie. Megan tells Rachel that she is still pregnant and they should meet up so that Archie gets to know his half-sibling. David, Alicia, Diane and Rodney talk about Val and her DVD. Brenda gives Bob the sim card in an empty coffee cup. Rachel gives Sam the blue plastic engagement ring back and tells him to find someone better who will treat him right. Emma calls round hospitals but none of them will give out any patient details and Emma asks Pete how he could do that to Ross although Pete says he is sorry for everything. Sam, Dan, Amelia, Jai and Rishi say an emotional goodbye to Ali, Rachel and Archie and wave them off. Cast Regular cast *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast *Nurse - Victoria Connett *Anita - Samantha Phelps *Dr Kenny - Nigel Fairs *Guard - Tracy Spencer *Ged - James Gaddas Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Living *York Infirmary - Hospital room *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Butler's Farm - Kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Dale Head - Living room *Unknown remand centre - Security room and visiting room *Pear Tree Cottage - Take a Vow office *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Final appearance of Gemma Oaten as Rachel Breckle and Kelli Hollis as Ali Spencer. *Last appearance of Archie Breckle until 19th September 2019 and final appearance of Aadam Wahab Shahzad in the role. The next time Archie would appear, he was portrayed by Kai Assi. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes